fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cregan
Cregan '''is a wildling who was once a member of the Night's Watch before he defected. He now resides in exile beyond the Wall. Appearance A tall man with dark long hair and equally dark eyes. He has a strong, muscular build; the result of years worth of martial activities. Since his departure from the Wall, he combines the steel from his Night’s Watch armour with the furs you would expect of a free folk. History Cregan, son of Cregan ‘Crowkiller’, spent his childhood as part of a nomadic clan, roaming around the forest living off the spoils from captured rangers and raids on the weaker castles along the Wall. As the elder of his clan, Cregan ‘Crowkiller’, grew notorious in his own right, becoming a hero amongst the free folk who followed him and the bane of any Night’s Watchman who dared range in his ‘lands’. The Lord Commander, becoming increasingly aware of the wildling’s growing audacity, decided to send a significant force out into the Haunted Forest to remove the threat completely. Cregan ‘Crowkiller’ was ultimately killed by the crows along with the entirety of the clan. His son, however, ran at the Lord Commander with an axe thrice the size of his body, hitting him in the shin before being knocked to the ground by another ranger. Not knowing exactly what to do with the boy, they bound him and took him back with them to Castle Black where they decided that he was young and malleable enough to be raised as a black brother. Beric Staedmon, commander of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, volunteered to oversee the boy’s development, and so he came to reside in Eastwatch under the guidance of its commander and maester. While some remained apprehensive of the boy’s roots, Cregan himself had soon settled into life at the Wall and with his large stature and strength, showed a real talent for fighting. The boy also managed to prove himself a valuable asset to the Watch due to his inside knowledge of the wildling ways. The commander passed away shortly before Cregan’s thirtieth nameday, and the new commander took a disliking to Cregan. His influence amongst the other brothers spread and it was the start of tensions between the adoptive black brother and the rest of the Watch. When his fellow brothers began to take more liberties - particularly with the treatment of captured females - Cregan started to grow uneasy. His vocal objections were seen as disloyalty by the others and hatred towards him and his upbringing became prevalent. Upon discovering a woman in the cellars of Eastwatch, he decided to attempt to free her. They were caught and Cregan was attacked for what they saw as betrayal. Managing to slay two brothers, Cregan had to leave the Wall for the sake of survival. He fled to the only place he could think of - beyond the Wall. Timeline * '''342 AC - Cregan is born to Cregan 'Crowkiller' and his wife, Dalla. * 350 AC - Their settlement is raided and wiped out by the Night's Watch. They decide to take Cregan in and raise him as a crow. * 351 - 370 AC - Cregan serves the Watch as a loyal member for many years. * 371 AC - Beric Staedmon dies, and tension between Cregan and the new leadership begins to rise. * 372 AC - Cregan is accused of betrayal and kills two brothers before fleeing beyond the Wall. Category:Free Folk